staredit_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Spells (Terran)
The following is the list of Terran spells and abilities. Stim Packs (user posted image) This ability is used by the Terran Marine, Terran Firebat, Jim Raynor (Hero Marine), and Gui Montag (Hero Firebat). No energy is required by default. 10 points of damage is done to the unit when the ability is used. In order for this ability to be used, the unit must have at least 11 HP. When used, the unit will have an increased movement speed (+50%) and attack rate (+75-100%) for 296 frames (about 12.3 seconds on fastest). Computer Use A computer player with stim packs researched will sometimes use the ability when its marines or Firebats are being attacked. Lockdown (user posted image) (user posted image) This spell is used by the Terran Ghost, Sarah Kerrigan (Hero Ghost), Samir Duran (Hero Ghost), Infested Duran (Hero Ghost), and Alexei Stukov (Hero Ghost). It costs 100 energy by default. Lockdown can be cast on any mechanical unit except for buildings. Units affected by lockdown will be unable to move or attack for 1056 frames (about 44 seconds on fastest). This effect can be canceled by the Terran Medic's Restoration ability. Computer Use If a computer controlled Terran Ghost is attacked, it will attempt to lockdown any enemy mechanical unit in the area. EMP Shockwave (user posted image) This spell is used by the Terran Science Vessel and Magellan (Hero Science Vessel). It costs 100 energy by default. Units in the targeted area will have all of their energy and shield points removed. This works on all units and buildings. Computer Use A computer controlled Terran Science Vessel will sometimes cast EMP Shockwave on nearby enemy spellcasters. They will also cast it on groups of protoss units to remove their shields. Spider Mines (user posted image) This ability is used by the Terran Vulture and Jim Raynor (Hero Vulture). No energy is required by default. Each vulture has a cache of three Spider Mines that it may place on any walkable terrain. Once the vulture is out of mines, it cannot place more. The mines cannot be replaced or recharged unless by triggers. Vulture Spider Mines are proximity-activated suicide explosive splash damage units. Computer Use A computer player will not place spider mines unless a melee AI Script is running. The computer will mainly place spider mines near its own buildings, but will sometimes place them near allied buildings or even enemy buildings. Scanner Sweep (user posted image) (user posted image) This spell is used by the Terran Comsat Station addon. It costs 50 energy by default. The spell has unlimited range. Any point on the map can be targeted. The targeted area will be revealed to the player for a short duration. The scanner sweep is also a detector. Computer Use The computer will only use this spell for its detection properties. If the computers units are attacked by cloaked units and no detectors are around, he will cast scanner sweep immediately to reveal them. Tank Siege Mode (user posted image) This ability is used by the Terran Siege Tank and Edmund Duke (Hero Siege Tank). No energy is required by default. When this ability is used, the tank transforms into a very powerful, long-range, immobile turret. The ability can also be used in this form to toggle back to tank mode. Some time is required for the tank to change between modes. Siege mode also has a minimum attack range; it cannot hit units that are right beside it. Computer Use A computer controlled siege tank will go into siege mode when an enemy unit gets within its range. If the unit moves within the tank's minimum range, it will usually unsiege to attack it in tank mode. Computers will not siege or un-siege the hero siege tank. Computers can use the unsiege ability even if siege is not researched. (Human players must have the ability researched to siege or unsiege) If the Move Unit action is used to move a sieged Siege Tank to a different location, the Tank will unsiege and try to return to its original location. Defense Matrix (user posted image) This spell is used by the Terran Science Vessel and Magellan (Hero Science Vessel). It costs 100 energy by default. Defense matrix can be used on any unit, except for buildings. The targeted unit will be surrounded by a shield that absorbs damage for 1344 frames (about 56 seconds on fastest), or until the shield has absorbed 250 damage. While defense matrix is active on a unit, any attack will result in the unit taking 0.5 damage. Computer Use Terran Science Vessels will use this spell on a unit that is nearby, is missing over half its total HP/Shields and is currently being attacked. The unit being damaged has to be a higher level unit, like a Terran Goliath, Terran Tank, Terran Wraith, etc. It will also cast it on allied units. Irradiate (user posted image) This spell is used by the Terran Science Vessel and Magellan (Hero Science Vessel). It costs 75 energy by default. Irradiate can be cast on any unit, except for buildings. The affected unit will have a large animated cloud around it for 600 frames (about 25 seconds on fastest). Any organic unit touching this cloud will take damage over time. The cloud deals 853/256=3.33 damage every 8 frames for 600 frames, for a total of 63975/256=249.9 damage, and ignores armor. Burrowed units are not hit by the splash. + Detailed instructions Options for Irradiation: * If you want an area to be continually irradiated, you can use irradiated scourges. Just time it with death counts for when to replace the irradiated scourges with new ones. * If you want a unit to itself be irradiated, you can have irradiated scourges following it provided that the unit is unique (scourge can follow it). * If you want a unit itself to be irradiated but you don't want the scourge following it, you can move it to another location to get irradiated and moved back afterwards. Prerequisites to Irradiate a Unit in an Isolated Location: * Have a Zerg Cocoon set to 0/1 hp * Have a Raszagal Hero Corsair near it continually attacking the Cocoon * When you want to get something irradiated (scourge or otherwise), spawn the following near the Cocoon: o Science Vessel (not hero version, with enough energy and irrad researched) owned by a CPU that does not own the Raszagal o The unit you want irradiated owned by an enemy of that CPU o 1hp Civilians surrounding the unit to be irradiated owned by that CPU What Happens: * The Science Vessel will come under attack by the splash damage of the Raszagal and look to irradiate something. * The Science Vessel will irradiate the unit you want (it's the only one close enough to irradiate) * When the unit is irradiated, the nearby Civilians will instantly die due to splash * After detecting that the Civilian count has changed, remove remaining civilians and the Science Vessel * Move the irradiated unit to wherever you want Things to Keep in Mind: * The isolated location must be ISOLATED, as in nothing can interfere with it by accident * This is based on default AI, no AI scripts needed * Other default AI stuff CAN INTERFERE with this, such as lockdown casts, defense matrix casts, etc. Use other computers for other AI effects as needed (user posted image) Here's a screenshot of a mass irradiated scourge spell demo. There were I believe 40ish irradiated scourges (the damage stacks!). You casted it with dark swarm and subsequent casts moved the entire irradiated ball around. Computer Use If a Science Vessel is being attacked, it will cast Irradiate on nearby enemy organic units. They will sometimes use it when idle. Yamato Gun (user posted image) (user posted image) This spell is used by the Battlecruiser, Norad II (Hero Battlecruiser), Hyperion (Hero Battlecruiser) and Gerard DuGalle (Hero Battlecruiser). It costs 150 energy by default. When a unit is targeted for a yamato gun attack the Battlecruiser will first move into range of the unit. The range of yamato gun is very high. The Battlecruiser takes a short duration to "charge" his attack, then fires. The attack does 260 explosive damage to a single target. Computer Use The computer tends to use Yamato Gun on strong units such as Carriers or other Battlecruisers. Running a melee AI Script makes them use it more aggressively. Cloak (user posted image) This spell is used by the Ghost, Sarah Kerrigan (Hero Ghost), Samir Duran (Hero Ghost), Infested Duran (Hero Ghost), Alexei Stukov (Hero Ghost), Infested Kerrigan, Wraith, and Tom Kazansky (Hero Wraith). Cloaking Field (for Wraiths) and Personnel Cloaking (for Ghosts and units derivative thereof) cost the same amount of initial energy(25), but spends a different amount of energy while cloaked. Personnel Cloaking drains 18/256 additional energy each frame as long as cloaking is engaged, or 10/256 energy per frame including energy regeneration. Cloaking Field drains 21/256 energy per each frame (13/256 per frame including regeneration). Cloaked units are not visible to other players unless they have a Detector in range. If the unit's energy runs out, the cloak is canceled automatically. Ghosts will not acquire targets automatically while cloaked unless manually ordered to attack a target, or ordered to hold position. Computer Use If their ability is researched (There's a separate technology for Ghost and Wraith cloaking) Ghosts and Wraiths will cloak when attacked. Ghosts will also cloak before they attempt to target a nuclear strike. Restoration (user posted image) This spell is used by the Medic. It costs 50 energy by default. This can be used on a unit to cure a wide range of spell effects. Stasis field cannot be removed by restoration. Computer Use A computer player will sometimes use Restoration to cure his units. Running a melee AI Script causes the computer to use it more. Optical Flare (user posted image) This spell is used by the Medic. It costs 75 energy by default. The targeted unit will gain the "Blind" status, which reduces the unit's vision radius to a minimum. Blind also removes the "Detector" ability of the unit. Whenever a unit becomes blinded, vision is updated for all players on the map. This effect can only be canceled with the Medic's Restoration ability. Computer Use For the computer to cast optical flare on an enemy unit, the unit must have at least 81 hit points, including protoss shield points. Attacking the Medic or running a Melee AI Script for the computer player controlling the Medic will cause the computer to use the spell more aggressively. Heal (user posted image) This spell is used by the Terran Medic. Is costs 1 energy by default. Note: Changing the energy cost will not actually effect how much energy the medic uses to cast heal. Medics use this spell on allied damaged organic units automatically. Medics heal at 200/256 HP for 100/256 Energy per frame. Computer Use Computers use heal nearly the same way as humans. Medics automatically acquire targets to heal. But the Computer only heals its own units. Lift Off (user posted image) Six Terran buildings and the Infested Command Center can lift off, becoming mobile air units but losing other functions. The building may then land on any buildable terrain including creep if infested. Landing on top of some units will "crush" them, killing them instantly. These units include: Burrowed Zerg units, Siege Tanks in Siege Mode, and Interceptors. A building that was created with the "lifted" property moves at a speed about 1/3 faster than regular until it is landed. Computer players are not known to use lift off or land at all. Repair (user posted image) A Terran SCV may repair damage to a Terran mechanical unit or Terran building for part of the unit's base resource costs and time costs. Computer Use The computer will repair his damaged units when a melee AI Script is running. They won't repair allied units, hero units, or SCVs. The heal rate is based on the unit's Max HP and Build time. See regeneration for more details. Nuclear Strike (user posted image) This ability is used by the Terran Ghost (but not the Ghost heroes). No energy is required by default. A nuke must be built before this ability can be used. A Terran Ghost may target a location for a nuclear strike. A red dot will appear to indicate the location. The ghost must remain alive during the entire targeting process, or the nuke is lost. After a short duration, the nuke will drop, dealing damage in a screen-sized area. Units further from the center of the explosion take less damage. Units in the center take full damage, which is 500 -OR- 2/3 of max HP, depending on which one is higher. Nukes deal explosive type damage. A nuke cannot do more than 65535 damage. See Nuclear Missile Damage for more details. Computer Use There are AI Scripts that can be used to make a computer build and launch nukes. Terran melee AI Scripts also have the ability to build and launch nukes. Category:Starcraft Category:Reference Category:Spells and Abilities Category:Terran